


Just Ask Next Time

by p_totel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mutilation, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_totel/pseuds/p_totel
Summary: anonymous asked:okay but imagine one of the bastard boys raping reek without ramsay’s permission.... what would he do?
Relationships: Damon Dance-for-Me/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Just Ask Next Time

„Don't get up for me, Damon.“

Cold voice cut the damp kennels like an icy razor. Damon had been focused on the task before him until that moment; the moment when honeyed voice cooed and shot him right through heart. He immediately jumped up and turned his head around, his eyes wide in terror.

Reek sniffled beneath him, his sobs broken.

Ramsay smirked before him, his smile stiff.

Damon's thoughts raced; how long had he been there? How long had his lord stood there, nonchalantly leaned on the doorframe of the kennels, like he's watching an amusing play, thrown before him by jesters hired to entertain dinner guests? Why the fuck was that bastard so big yet so silent? Why didn't Damon hear him approach?

He was out on a hunt. Damon was sure. Ramsay was out, hunting. Ramsay was not in the kennels, not in front of him, not with glaziers for eyes, he was-. He saw him-.

„Rams-.“ His voice trembled as he pulled out and coughed. He had to stand his ground here. What did he even do wrong?

Why would Ramsay even mind a bit of fun with his pet? He had given him to Damon before. He had borrowed that useless fuckhole to all the Boys before. Reek wasn't even a person, he was just a dog, so why should Ramsay even care?

The skinny sneak gave a hurt whine and crawled away the same second Damon's strong hands left his body. He scurried to his master's feet and grabbed on his boots, crying.

„Shh.“ Ramsay sighed and tangled his fingers in Reek's hair. The poor thing was shaking and apologizing, and begging and thanking, all in same breath. Damon tuned it out. The world stopped for him.

The Bastard shook Reek off his boot and approached his man on the kennel floor. Dogs were silent, feeling the tension creep up, bit by bit.

„Look-.“ Damon coughed and began to get up, before Ramsay pushed him down with one swift hand motion.

„It's okay.“ Ramsay said and crouched down, his eyes meeting Damon's. „I get it. I get it, don't worry. You are a man, right? We have our needs. You needed a bit of action.“

The sweet words nearly sent Damon in a panic attack. He had been in battles – he had slaughtered men, he had skinned men, he was wounded and beaten but he never feared anyone. And feeling fear creeping up in his bones before this man – one head shorter than him too – was embarrassing.

But the thing is – he had seen this exact scene unravel before him hundreds of times before.

He had seen the way Ramsay would crouch down, his eyes fixed on his victim's, not blinking – never blinking; and then he would use that sweet accomodating voice. Damon always feared Roose much more than his bastard son but hell if the kid wasn't catching up to his father fast.

„You needed to unwind a bit. And there aren't really that many pretty women around Dreadfort, are there?“ Ramsay tilted his head. Damon never knew when he was supposed to answer his questions and when to stay silent. It was fucking impossible to guess.

„Y-yeah.“ He simply coughed. He panically started searching for his knife. He could probably take Ramsay down in a fight. _And then what, genius? Get skinned by his Lord Father?_ Who knows if Roose would actually punish him. He might thank him, even. Ramsay wasn't technically his _lord_ ; surely he could bargain somehow – to be given to Night's Watch- instead of being skinned to death by that dark-haired beast in front of him-.

„That's alright.“ Ramsay sympathetically put hand on his shoulder and nodded, pulling Damon out of his thoughts. „So you remembered I have a personal whore which you could use. Right? I mean, it's not like you've never had him before.“

If Roose was to personally walk in right now and tell Damon: _I don't care. Kill him if you want. I'll even give you a castle and twenty whores to suck you off every night,_ Damon would not do it. He was paralyzed. Not that he wouldn't want to – no – it was that he couldn't move. It was like a stone sunk in his stomach.

„You assumed that I'd approve it if you asked. But I wasn't here, and you couldn't wait. So you just decided to do it – a quick fuck, in and out before Ramsay is back, yeah?“ Ramsay spoke softly, his grip hardening on Damon's shoulder. Well, actually, yeah. It was, in fact, the exact thing Damon thought before he strode in the kennels.

„You know, Damon.“ Ramsay suddenly shot up and left him on the ground. „I'm not even that mad about you fucking Reek. Reek is here for good fun.“ He looked at his pet, shivering and crying at the gate. „He's a little whore. Reek, Reek, ryhmes with... sneak.“

„He begged me. He kept saying 'please'-.“ Damon spat out. If he was going down, at least he could share the blame and bring that little creature down with him. Just for revenge; for refusing him when he entered the kennels, for fighting when he threw him on the ground-.

„I heard him.“ Ramsay crossed arms on his back.

Damon nodded. At least he wouldn't be the only one getting punished. Maybe he could even refocus Ramsay's anger at that punching bag in the corner. Heavens Reek had endured more than his fair share of other's crimes and blames.

„But his please was accompanied by ' _please, m'lord, help me'_.“

Reek franatically nodded, his face a mess of dirt and tears. Ramsay gave him a pleased look.

„I mean, I personally wouldn't care.“ The lord sighed and started circling around his man on the ground. „Whether my Reek is upset or not... he's upset all the time anyway. That's his charm. It's not even about you taking him-“

Damon knew very well it was all about him taking Ramsay's pet without asking him

„- but the fact that you couldn't control yourself; behave yourself until I came home... That's what worries me.“ Ramsay kept walking, his step light and lazy. He abruptly stopped and snapped his fingers. „Skinner, Alyn – come in.“

Just like that, two men appeared on the kennel gates. Reek shrieked, startled, and hid even more in the darkness.

„Ramsay-.“ Damon tried to bargain when he saw Ramsay pull out his flaying knife. „Look- I'm sorry, 'kay? I won't-. Are you- really going to kill me for? For fucking your whore? Look at him, he's just a bag of fleas-!“

„Kill you?“ Ramsay gave him a surprised gasp. „No. Of course I won't. That would be too much. You are, after all, a man of mine.“

If anything, at least Skinner and Sour Alyn looked as uncomfortable as Damon felt.

Actually, everybody looked pretty fucking nervous and uncomfortable – except for Ramsay, but that's how most of situations ended up when he was involved in them, really.

„Do you know why I only keep bitches, not male dogs?“ the bastard played with his knife.

Damon never thought about it, really.

„Male dogs are too much trouble. For this precise reason. They can't behave themselves. Isn't that right, girls?“ Ramsay leaned on the cage bars and the dogs in it pushed their heads towards him. He responded with a pleased grin at their loyal reactions.

„See, take Reek for example.“ He moved away and swung his knife.

Realization was slowly starting to dawn on Damon.

„Male dogs can't keep it in their pants. My little Reek couldn't either. But we fixed that problem, and now he's a good dog. Right?“ Ramsay pet his freak's head and the creature whined, nuzzling into his hand and enthusiastically nodding.

Damon felt sick to his stomach. He always took Reek's abuse for given, what it is, but it was only now when he watched that sick scene unravel before him that he realized what it really was. The way that- man- maybe- well, not a man anymore; the way he _thanked_ that bastard for 'fixing' him-. Could it be? Was this the punishment Ramsay was about to unleash on him? Surely it wouldn't fly by Roose, or by Skinner, or Alyn, somebody would stand up to him-.

„So, what do we do with bad dogs?“ bastard crouched down to look at his pet's face, completely ignoring Damon and his now limp dick.

„N-n-n----.“ Reek choked out.

„That's right. We neuter them.“ Ramsay placed a kiss on his pet's head and stood up.

„Skinner, Alyn.“ He called his other two companions and pointed at Damon.

„Rams- no- no! Don't-!“ Damon screamed as his two mates grabbed him for his arms, both of them not very happy about it. „Look- let me-. I'm your man!“ He wanted to say 'I'm your friend' but – both of them knew Ramsay didn't care in the slightest about Damon or their 'friendship' or whatever.

„Oh. I know. Don't worry.“ Ramsay leaned on the wall, the knife sharp in his hand. „You'll still be able to fuck. I won't take everything; I know how to be grateful to my men for their... more or less loyal service. Have you ever heard of that mercenary... what was his name... One Eyed Boras?“

Damon swallowed.

Ramsay flashed him a white grin.

_„Maybe they could call you One Ball Damon, from now on.“_


End file.
